Reading the books
by xXxRosalottiexXx
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a Harry Potter reading the books fanfic. Dumbledore bashing. Warning- slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- everything belongs to JKR

Chapter 1

"Will all students report to the great hall immediately. Failure to do so will result in a detention. Good day!" Umbridge's simpering voice broke through the castle as students were just returning from their last lesson. "I hope the curse on the position Is real," Ron groaned "I mean I just don't know how much more of her I can take!" Hermione shot him an annoyed and opened her mouth to rant at Ron about shouting things like that where everyone can hear him but they had reached the hall. Harry sighed in relief as he had escaped a shouting match but worry engulfed him as he looked at the layout of the hall and its inhabitants. The hall benches were gone and in their places were many couches and love seats but it wasn't the layout that worried him it was the toads, sorry Umbridge's expression. It was a smug look that didn't do anything to help her toady look but what could she be smug about?

Seeing the students all gathering in the entrance with no idea on what to do Dumbledore stood up to draw attention to himself. " sit wherever you want whilst we wait for the guests" umbridge rounded on him "guests! What guests!"

" just a few friends,here they come now!"

The great hall doors opened once more as the aforementioned guests entered. First came moody with his wooden leg thumping heavily on the ground, closely followed by Tonks her hair a bubblegum pink, then came Remus to many shouts of "professor Lupin" from the hall with Sirius in dog form pressed against his leg, finally all the Weasleys bar Percy who did not attend Hogwarts came in bringing up the rear. The group made their way to where all the Gryffindor's were grouped together. Remus and Dog-Sirius sat on one of the red love seats whilst the others sat on two large couches.

"Hem hem" the attention turned to a large toad-like woman. "As the adults in this room know we are gathered here to read the past and future of Mr potter," as she said this cries of outrage came from the red quarter of the room."QUIET!" Screamed umbridge "as I was saying, we will be reading the life of Mr Potter and we will be using blood books with permission from the minister himself. Blood books are made when a Drop of blood on a blank book with the correct incantation will reveal 4 years of the past, one year of the present and 2 years of the future of the persons life whose blood we used. It will tell only the truth and is impossible to manipulate. The first book is called Harry Potter and the Philosophers stone so please wait patiently whilst the minister arrives." Excited muttering broke through the hall, 10 minutes later Fudge, Madame Bones and Percy Weasley entered the hall, they took a seat at the staff table whilst umbridge opened the book. Chapter 1...


	2. The boy who lived

Disclaimer- I own nothing

.**..'The boy who lived'...**

"I wonder who that could be Gred"

" I have no idea Forge"

**...'Mr and Mrs Dursley, of number four, privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much...'**

"Your welcome!"Said all the pranksters in the room except sirius but he looked like he was bursting to say it. Instead he settled for giving a loud bark, Remus looked at him with an amused expression on his face when Fudge jumped hearing the noise.

.**..'Which made drills'...**

"What are drills?" Asked Arthur to many groans from his family. Taking pity on him Hermione answered " a drill is a muggle tool that is used to drill holes in material whilst building" Molly noticed that he looked like he was about to ask something else so she motioned him to be quiet. The muggle studies teacher realised that there would be quite a few muggle objects mentioned so she announced "Write down any muggle objects you would like to understand and I will answer any questions after each book." Looking annoyed at the constant interruptions Umbridge continued,

.**..'He was a big beefy man... Twice the usual amount of neck'...**

"Charming description," Remus said sarcastically shocking many of his former students whilst the Trio who knew about the marauders sniggered.

**...'anyone found out about the potters'...**

Variations of"What's wrong with the potters?" Echoed throughout the hall making Umbridge sneer -that attention seeking brat has plenty wrong with him, hanging out with mud bloods an half breeds should not be allowed!-

.**..'good-for-nothing husband'...**

-Prongs was not good-for-nothing!-Sirius thought angrily

**...'mixing with a child like that'...**

"A child like what?" Remus stated glaring at Dumbledore coolly his eyes a dark amber, he had been slightly mistrustful of Albus ever since he had denied harry to live with him and Sirius. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened in that home, especially if your boyfriend went through it at his home when he was a child so Remus was familiar with the signs. Albus should be able to read the signs he was old enough and when asked he just spouted some rubbish about blood wards. The blood wards weren't as powerful as the Fidelius charm and only worked when the child grew up in a loving family. Whatever game Dumbledore was playing at Remus didn't like it.

**...'picked out his most boring tie..."little tyke"'...**

"Most boring tie!" Shouted the Weasley twins incredulously, "Little!" Shouted harry and Ron disbelievingly whereas at the staff table Minerva and Pomona were having a discussion about behaviour "I can't believe they condone that behaviour," Minerva exclaimed whilst Pomona agreed whole heartedly. finally after 5 minutes Umbridge couldn't take it anymore "Quiet!"the hall settled immediately whilst some who had been in her detentions sub consciously rubbed their hands. Snape of all people noticed this and also noticed that Potter was one of them, he was determined to find out why.

**..'a cat reading a map'...**

"Minnie!" Exclaimed Remus to surprised looks from his former students. "Mr Lupin I thought you were the good one!" Said Professor Mcgonagall irritably. " Compared to James and Sirius yes, but the rest of the world, no." Sirius looked as smug as a dog could from that statement. "Minnie! That's a good one," said Fred "Thanks Remus!"

"Mr Lupin!" Mcgonagall shouted to many sniggers from the students and man in question.

**...' It just gave him a stern look'..**

Everyone who had ever received that look laughed silently at the misfortune of the man.

**...'Well Ted'...**

"Dad!" Shouted Tonks. People jumped because she had been so quiet. "Constant vigilance!" Shouted moody, obviously not happy about the jumps.

**...'Pretended she didn't have a sister'...**

Everyone who knew and liked Lily started to protest angrily at this knowledge.

**...'her lot'...**

"And what," Hermione said in a dangerously calm voice "did they mean by that?" Harry looked down and nervously said "magic folk" as when Hermione was like that boggarts would run for mama.

**...' What's his name again? Howard , isn't it?'...**

"They don't even know your name!" Shouted Alicia whilst the Weasley Twins said "Howard Potter, doesn't quite have the same ring to it does it?

**...'it couldn't affect them'...**

"Jinxed it!" Shouted the DA

**...'put-outer'...**

Dumbledore internally grumbled, it's name was a deluminator and people would do well to remember it. Although, he cheered himself up, his plan was working properly, yes the small hiccup with Sirius escaping didn't fit in with the plan but a few lies later and Harry still had to go to the Dursleys every summer. He should keep an eye on the werewolf though, it looked like he was getting suspicious.

**...' I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle.'...**

"Well done Diggle!" Shouted the twins

**...'his proper name, Voldemort'...**

That was met to a lot of shivers in the hall. Harry getting annoyed said "that's not even his proper name so if you don't want to call him Voldemort call him Tom Riddle!" Dumbledore groaned, Harry wasn't meant to share that information. It would take a lot of fear away from him if people found out he was just a huge hypocrite .

**...'Lily and James... I can't believe it... I didn't want to believe it... Oh Albus...'**

"I didn't know you cared so much professor" Remus said through teary eyes, he noticed that Sirius was tearing up too at the memory so he pulled him into a hug and kissed his furry head, Sirius licked his mate in return. Mcgonagall saw all this and with a sad smile she replied "of course I did, I care about all my lions."

**...' How in the name of heaven did Harry survive?'...**

"I bet Dumbledore knows said Harry loudly. Everyone turned their gaze to Dumbledore, Dumbledore inwardly cursed Harry was becoming too outspoken and independent for his liking. "If it does not explain in the books I will tell you after." Many people pleased with this answer turned back to the book,

**...' You can't mean the people who live here?'...**

" Thanks for trying professor," Harry said gloomily. Most people gave Harry a worried look not knowing what he was talking about.

**...'Harry potter day in the future'...**

"It isn't right?" Asked Harry nervously. "Don't worry Harry, it clashed with Halloween and they couldn't rename that holiday." Said Remus reassuringly, Harry smiled gratefully at his Honorary uncle then reached over to pat Sirius on the head thankful that for once in his life he had a family.

**...'young Sirius Black lent it to me'...**

This made the hall confused, why would a murderer help the person he was trying to kill?

**...'couldn't you do something about it Dumbledore?'...**

""Yeah, could you?" Harry asked hopefully. Dumbledore gazed down at him "Sorry Harry there is nothing I can do." Harry nodded glumly in understanding,

**...'howl like a wounded dog'...**

Sirius looked offended and everyone who knew the truth laughed softly at the dogs expression.

**...'"To Harry Potter the boy who lived"'...**

The DA repeated this action to the embarrassment of Harry and the amusement of others. It was silent for a moment while everyone digested that information until Umbridge spoke up, " Who would like to read the next chapter?" Hermione's hand shot up before she could even finish her sentence. The book was levitated over to her and she started to read...


	3. The vanishing glass

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**...'The vanishing glass'...**

"Oh! Accidental magic, I levitated a book once!" Hermione squealed excitedly. This set off the hall as everyone mentioned some of their best accidental magic. Umbridge looked infuriated, this was meant to divide the school not bring them closer together!

**...'A large pink beach ball wearing different-coloured bobble hats'...**

There was laughter from all the students, even the Slytherins as they had decided to drop their masks for the readings.

**...'The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house'...**

"And why is that?" Ginny hissed then turned red when people looked at her. " I don't like having my picture taken?" Harry said, but his answer was more like a question than a statement. Cho looked murderous when she saw Harry looking at Ginny in consideration.

**...'Up! Get up! Now!'...**

Snape cringed, he knew from experience that that wasn't a nice sound.

**...' There had been a flying motorbike in it'...**

"That wasn't a dream Harry..." Said Fred "It was a memory!" Continued George as they tried and failed to sound mysterious. Remus was impressed, how in the name of Merlin could Harry have remembered that? Dumbledore was thinking along the same lines although his thoughts were

darker, had his blocks failed?

**...' I want you to look after the bacon'...**

"They were making you cook?" asked McGonagall murderously, Harry winced feeling slightly sorry for the Dursleys once they felt her wrath, and he knew they would if there was anything else about his time at the Dursleys there. Slowly Harry nodded not really knowing what to say as she had always been able to tell when he was lying.

**...' What did you say?'...**

"He said nothing, you bitch!" Ginny screamed. "Ginny!" Mrs Weasley admonished although there was no real feeling behind it.

**...' After pulling a spider off one of them'...**

Ron shivered and the twins smirked.

**...' Harry was used to spiders'...**

"How can you be used to spiders, mate?" Ron asked, Harry nervously shrugged knowing what was about to be read. Remus and Sirius noticed this and Remus stiffened slightly knowing what was about to be read would be hard for Harry and Sirius, both for the memories that would be brought from it. Remus tightened his hold on Sirius and noticed Ginny moving closer to Harry. Despite his nerves Remus smiled, it was almost like James and Lily, only it was the James look- alike who was the one suppressing the feelings, not the red head.

**...' The cupboard was full of them'..**

Most had no idea why that was mentioned until...

**...'and that was where he slept'...**

There was instant uproar from everyone but the toad, Dumbledore and the minister, you could hear McGonagall and Molly yelling at the headmaster and no one felt sorry for him. Through all the confusion no one but Hermione and Ron noticed that Remus, Sirius, Harry and Ginny exited the hall. Sharing a silent agreement they followed, grabbing the Map from where Harry had left it on the couch.

The map showed that Ginny and Harry were in an Unused classroom with Sirius and Remus. Standing outside they listened to what was going on, careful not to make a sound as Remus would be able to hear them.

In the classroom...

As soon as the group of four entered the room Sirius transformed and gave Harry a big hug, not knowing who was trying to give the comfort Sirius or himself Harry stayed silent. With the knowledge that the blood books could not be read unless the person whose books they are were in the room they knew that they were in no rush. Finally breaking apart, they both felt a bit better. Knowing he was safe to act himself around Harry and Ginny as both of them, Hermione and Ron knew about their relationship, Sirius allowed himself to sink into Remus' embrace feeling more comforted than when he was in dog-form. Ginny also gave Harry a bone-crushing hug. Throwing caution to the wind Harry leaned in and kissed her, ecstatic she kissed back, the kiss gradually getting more and more heated until a small cough brought them back to their senses. " Hate to break up this snog fest," Ron said amused, "but we need to get back before people get worried." Sirius sighed then transformed again, still sticking close to Remus so that he felt safe. The group walked back into the hall to many stares. When they had all sat back down the reading started again.

**...' Unless of course it involved punching someone'...**

"That better not be you!" Ginny and Hermione growled in unison. The people near the two girls edged away slightly, to looks of amusement from the staff.

**...' Dudley's favourite punching bag was Harry'..**

This time Remus and Sirius growled with the girls

**...'but he couldn't often catch him'..**

"Well at least that's something" Ginny sighed, then not caring what people thought she hugged Harry and kissed him of the cheek. The students noticing this all started passing around money and the twins looked particularly smug when they received 10 galleons.

**...' Harry had always been small and skinny for his age'...**

"Nope," Remus said cheerfully even though he was seething inside " James was like that until 6th year!"

Harry groaned at the knowledge that he would be small for at least another year.

**...' And bright green eyes'...**

-Lily's eyes- thought Snape wistfully,

**..'the only thing Harry liked... Bolt of lightning'...**

"You actually liked it?" Asked Ron incredulously. "Yes" said Harry simply, "before I knew what it meant because it made me different"

**...'"in the car crash when your parents died"'...**

"What!" Remus exclaimed "They lied to you about that?" Harry meekly nodded, Remus turned on Albus " You'd better have a really good reason for placing him there and even if you do he is never going back!" His final statement was met with cheers and an agreeing bark, Dumbledore though kept his expression blank whilst he tried to come up with a better explanation than the one he normally used. Fudge was sat in his seat not knowing who to believe anymore, Umbridge had always told him that the potter boy, no, Harry grew up in a loving home and just wanted attention. Fudge decided to just have an open mind and not judge until he got all the facts, which reminded him. Was Black really innocent like Harry said?

**...' And don't ask questions'...**

"But how will you learn?" Cried/asked the Ravenclaws and Hermione.

**...'Comb your hair!'...**

" Not gonna work!" Sang the twins

**...'Dudley looked a lot like uncle Vernon'...**

" Real charmer you got there." Said Ginny dryly

**...' Harry often said... Pig in a wig'...**

The hall howled with laughter at this comment, finally Fred caught his breath enough to say " We'll corrupt you yet!" The teachers panicked, they didn't want James Potter's heir to join the twins, the castle would get blown up!

**...' That's two less than last year'...**

"What a spoiled brat" said Draco to many surprised looks from other houses.

**...' From mummy and daddy'...**

"What is he, five?" Asked Hermione disbelievingly.

**...' Wolfing down his bacon'...**

"Don't choke." Remus advised to an approving look from Molly

**...' So I'll have thirty... Thirty'...**

The claws and adults looked horrified

**...' Mrs Figg...Harry hated it there'...**

-good- thought dumbles - he needs to be malleable if I want my plan to work and it will only work if I look to be a saviour and on that note he would need to get rid of Sirius. Getting rid of Sirius would mean Remus would fall into depression so he wouldn't go against Dumbledore's orders so Harry would have to go back to the Dursley's but how to make it seem like an accident or a Death eater?...- whilst he was thinking about that he had subconsciously looked at Sirius so it was obvious to onlookers who he was thinking about. Remus hugged Sirius closer to him knowing by the look Dumbledore was giving that his thoughts weren't the best, he couldn't loose Sirius again. Not now.

**...' Looking furiously at Harry as though he planned this'...**

"Well he didn't!" Harry huffed and the twins sniggered remembering their first meeting with the boy who lived. Harry glared at the twins after realising what he had said which just sent them off into more laughter.

**...' Harry knew he ought to feel sorry... look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr Paws and Tufty again'...**

Hermione looked as if she was going to lecture Harry but she changed her mind when she thought how she might react in the same situation. Harry looked confused at the lack of telling off but decided not to question it.

**...' She hates the boy'...**

"His name is Harry" said Ginny slowly as if she was talking to a toddler " say it with me Har-ry" playing along Ron said "Har-ry?" Which was met with a few chuckles from the hall.

**...' Like a slug'... **

Remus laughed and Sirius was making a dog like laugh. Answering the questioning looks all Remus could say was "James was terrified of slugs" which brought the whole hall into laughter. Harry remembering the boggarts lesson in third year said "whose was the other boggart?" Understanding what Harry was saying answered " Peter was the headless corpse and I won't tell you Sirius' as it is his to tell" Harry nodded in understanding and Padfoot gave Remus a thankful look.

**...' Aunt Petunia looked as though she had just swallowed a lemon'...**

"Doesn't she normally look like that though?" Ron asked Harry and he nodded in reply.

**...' And find the house in ruins?'...**

"Go on Harry! Blow up the house, it's your only chance!" Mrs Weasley gave the twins a stern look which they just shrugged off.

**...' I won't blow up the house'...**

"Awwww..." The twins and Remus said disappointedly this time Molly gave her stern look to Remus who just said " Remember who I hung out with" to which she nodded resignedly, the twins were shocked their mother never backed down! Whoever Remus hung out with must have been better at trouble making than them and the only ones they could think of were the marauders.

**...' And leave him in the car'...**

"That's illegal!" Hermione shouted

**...' That car's new'...**

" oh sure that's why he shouldn't stay in there"

**...'his mother would give him anything he wanted'...**

Almost every face looked disgusted at the lack of parenting skills in that house.

**..'Dinky Duddydums'...**

The hall burst out laughing at that horrible nickname and Ron suddenly felt that Ickle Ronniekins wasn't so bad.

**...' Shot Harry a nasty grin'...**

"What a horrible child" commented McGonagall, "I agree with Remus , Mr Potter will not be going back." Dumbledore seethed and tried to think of a way to keep Harry as miserable as possible, perhaps an abusive wizarding home?

**...' With a face like a rat'...**

At the mention of the word rat, the group in the red corner of the rooms attitude darkened, and many were wondering why.

**...' Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once'...**

"Of course you did Dudders" Harry said mockingly under his breath " you have to be a big boy in front of your friends!" The people who heard Harry chuckled softly.

**...'on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.'...**

Remus smiled sadly, it was one of the many things Lily was looking forward too.

**...' And you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas.'...**

"He didn't mean that right Harry?" Hermione asked tentatively. Harry shook his head " They were mostly empty threats" Hermione looked relieved but Sirius knew Harry was just evading the question, he was an expert in doing that and knew that Harry used "mostly" for a reason.

**...' But uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.'...**

McGonagall looked guilty at this sentence and Sirius was determined to find out why.

**...' Cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe'...**

The male population in the hall apart from Dumbledore and the minister burst out laughing at Harry's misfortune whereas the girls and Fudge bar Umbridge looked horrified.

**...'find his hair exactly as it had been before'...**

Dumbledore frowned, it looked like one of his blocks were breaking, he would have to replace it next time he had the chance.

**...' Given a week in his cupboard for this'...**

Sirius and Remus growled but Remus sounded dangerous as the full moon was only two nights away. Noticing this Padfoot curled up in Remus' lap and the growling stopped immediately.

**..'brown with orange bobbles'...**

Lavender and her friends looked as though they were going to be sick.

**...' To his great relief, Harry wasn't punished'...**

Remus sighed, that was two people in his life now that thought that way and he was helpless to stop it.

**...'being found on the roof of the school kitchens'...**

The Weasley twins reached over and gave him a high five

**...' Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump'...**

"That was a terrible excuse" Fred said and as usual George continued "And we thought you had potential" they both shook their heads in mock disappointment to the amusement o others.

**...' But today nothing was going to go wrong'...**

"Jinxed it!" Cried all the muggle born and raised in the room. To the confusion of the pure bloods and disgust of Umbridge

**...' Roaring along like maniacs '..,**

Sirius looked offended

**...' I had a dream about a motorbike'...**

Almost as one the hall groaned and shot Harry incredulous looks to which Harry replied with "I was ten cut me some slack!"

**...'looking remarkably like Dudley except that it wasn't blond'...**

The teachers that taught James sighed, it seemed he was more like James than just in looks

**...'after lunch they went to the reptile house'...**

Harry tensed, he still hasn't told Sirius or Remus that he was a parselmouth. Hermione noticing this gave her friend a questioning look so he mouthed 'snake' at her and nodded in the two adults direction. She nodded clearly understanding and shot him and encouraging look.

**...'where do you come from anyway?'...**

Sirius and Remus looked shocked, why didn't Harry tell them? Harry whispered "I'll tell you later" to which they reluctantly agreed.

**...'punching Harry in the ribs'...**

Most winced sympathetically.

**...' Brazil here I come, Thankssss amigo.'...**

Lots of people looked dazed, a polite snake? Who'd have thought?

**...' Go- cupboard- stay- no meals'...**

The medi witch gasped and wrote down all the nutritional potions he would have to take.

**...' A blinding flash of green light'...**

The whole hall gasped, he remembered that? If any had any doubts on whether he survived the curse they were definitely gone now.

**...' Dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him'...**

Sirius and Remus looked guilty at this.

**...' And nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang'...**

The hall seemed to breath a sigh of relief as the chapter finished. "We will stop for dinner, read one more chapter then bed. Guests can sleep in the guest quarters near my office." Dumbledore announced, he requested everyone to exit the hall so he could get the tables back. Once they were back they were immediately laden with food. Knowing it would be a bit suspicious for a dog to eat in the great hall Remus left with Sirius to the kitchens, ten minutes after they returned the tables turned into different types of couches again and they sat on a deep purple seat this time. Sirius curled up to Remus and he absently scratched Sirius behind the ears as they waited for the reading to restart.


	4. The letters from no one

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- If you have read my other stories you would know that my writing isn't the best and I am willing to listen to advice and will change the story accordingly but the pairings will stay the same so if you don't like don't read as flames will be ignored.**

**...' the letters from no one'...**

This was met with confused looks, a letter had to come from someone.

**...'The escape of the Brazilian boa constrictor earned Harry his longest-ever punishment'...**

The room scowled at the mention of the Dursley's treatment.

**...' By the time he was allowed out... The summer holidays had started'...**

"And when" Ginny said her voice dangerously calm, " was Dudley's birthday?" Not willing to say in fear that she would do something drastic with the minister in the room Harry stayed silent.

**...' Knocked down old Mrs Figg'...**

Hermione looked horrified, what did Mrs Figg do to deserve that? She had become quite fond of the old lady and found that they had a bit in common with each other and she could talk about the war with her without her freaking out like her parents would.

**...'but as Dudley was the biggest and stupidest of the lot, he was the leader'...**

"You know" Remus said " I don't see the logic in that statement" Sirius rolled his eyes, once a teacher, always a teacher and always looking for logic."

**...'Harry, on the other hand, was going to'...**

"Hogwarts!" The twins shouted startling many people.

**...'no thanks" said Harry " the poor toilets never had anything as horrible as your head down it- it might be sick"'...**

Gales of laughter followed this statement and Umbrige looked as though she had swallowed a lemon, her plan was failing.

**...' Then he ran, before Dudley could work out what he'd said'...**

"I don't think you had to run," said Ron remembering his encounter with Dudley, " I think that a leisurely stroll would have sufficed." Not one to miss an excellent opportunity to tease Ron, Harry said " Big word there Ron, do you know what it means?" He gave him a playful shove in retaliation and the school looked on in shock, was the famous golden trio really that normal?

**...'she'd broken her leg by tripping over one of her cats'...**

"Feel the irony at that sentence"

**...'that tasted as though she'd had it for several years'...**

Sirius and all of Remus' old students looked amused at his expression, he really was a chocoholic.

**...' Smeltings boys wore maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and flat straw hats called boaters'...**

"The robes don't seem so bad now do they?" McGonagall asked some of the students who meekly nodded.

**...' They also carried knobbly sticks... Good training for later life'...**

The teachers looked horrified but Remus spoke up, " we really aren't much different, we carry sticks and instead of hitting people we hex them." Dumbledore not liking to be compared to muggles argued " it's against school rules though, they encourage it." Not wanting to allow the headmaster to win Remus delivered the final blow, " it said when the teachers weren't looking which implies that it was against the rules so as I said there really isn't much difference." Dumbledore looked stumped at that logic and Sirius looked as proud as a dog could at his mate besting the old wizard.

**...' Ickle Dudleykins'...**

The twins were horrified, that sounded too much like their nickname for Ron, they silently vowed never to call him that again.

**...' He thought two of his ribs might already have cracked from trying not to laugh'...**

He had no trouble now and was collapsed in laughter at the memory.

**...' I didn't realise it had to be so wet'...**

"Don't bother Harry," said Remus tiredly " sarcasm doesn't work on her"

**...'Harry seriously doubted this'...**

"We all do Harry, we all do"

**...'get the post Dudley'...**

"What?" Ron asked confused, " he didn't ask you?" Harry smiled at him and motioned for the reading to continue.

**...'get the post Harry'...**

"Ah." Said Ron in understanding but Sirius understood in more depth than Ron, it was them asserting power and clearly showing the pecking order in the house. Sighing and fighting another memory that threatened to show itself, Sirius curled up on Remus' lap to the amusement of Harry but that was short lived as Ginny curled up on his after seeing this.

**...' Sister Marge'...**

"Is that the one?" Ron asked and to the confusion of others, when Harry nodded the Weasleys burst out laughing.

**...'a letter for Harry'...**

The hall was confused, why was that so special?

**...'no one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him'...**

Remus' eyes turned a dangerous shade of amber, now he knew why Harry didn't reply to him. Many other people were coming to this conclusion and wanted to know why he had never received their letters.

**...' The cupboard under the stairs'...**

"Why don't you check the letters before they get sent off?" Asked Hermione, " you could probably solve a lot of abuse cases if you just check them and there aren't that many first years it would probably take ten minutes at the most." McGonagall answered her eyes burning with fury, " Albus requests we don't so we don't invade your privacy." Now Dumbledore was the receiver of many glares and no one was backing down. Getting bored with the Dumbledore hating Umbridge gestured for the reading to continue.

**...'emerald green ink'...**

"Why green ink?" Asked Ron and McGonagall answered, "it is green because it is my favourite colour." Shocked at that basic answer Ron didn't comment on the head of Griffindors choice.

**...' A lion'...**

A loud roar came from the Gryffindors

**...' An eagle'...**

Dignified clapping came from the 'claws

**...' A badger'...**

Cheers came from the Hufflepuffs

**..' And a snake'...**

More dignified clapping

**...' Surrounding a large letter H'...**

"Hogwarts!" Shouted the school and the teachers looked on in amazement as the students seemed to be one. Who knew that a book about one students life could bring so much unity?

**...' Checking for letter bombs?'...**

The twins looked horrified at that poor excuse for a joke.

**...'Marge's ill'...**

"Good" said the trio together, Remus looked worried. Why would they feel so strongly about that?

**...' Who'd be writing to you?'...**

"Me!" Shouted 3/4 of the hall including half of the adults, Harry looked amazed, why would everyone want to write to him yet believe everything the paper prints?

**...' He gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his smeltings stick'...**

The Weasley children were slightly scared as they thought about what would happen of they did that to their mother.

**...' Harry didn't move'...**

"Here it comes" the twins said excitedly, they loved watching Harry's temper making an appearance as long as it wasn't directed at them.

**...'" I WANT MY LETTER!"'...**

"And there it is ladies and gentlemen, the famous Evens temper, originated from Lily Potter nee Evens and passed down to her only heir. May God have mercy on your souls" Remus said in a commentator voice which got a few laughs.

**...' By the scruffs of their necks'...**

Immediately the good mood soured.

**...' Listen at the crack between the door and floor'...**

"Don't worry..."

"... That's a better place anyway" the twins said reassuringly as if they were talking to the Harry in the book.

**...' Watching- spying- might be following us'...**

"Now why would we do that?" Asked Umbridge as if offended that they thought they were worth following.

**...' Had squeezed through the door'...**

"He fit?" Asked Ron incredulously and Harry laughed at the astonished look on his face.

**...' It had my cupboard on it'...**

Sirius looked down ashamed that he had left Harry at the Dursleys, Harry did nothing to deserve that and it made the guilt even worse now that he had found out that he thought of the cupboard as his.

**...' A couple of spiders fell from the ceiling'...**

Subconsciously, Ron shivered to Hermione's amusement,

**...' Dudley's second bedroom'...**

Cries of outrage filled the hall, why was Harry made to sleep in the cupboard when Dudley had two rooms?

**...' Took Harry one trip upstairs to move everything he owned'...**

That sentence made Ron feel guilty, how many times had he complained about not having many things whilst Harry just sat there and listened? Deciding to put an end to it he promised himself that he would never mention money problems again and if he did he would allow himself to become the twins test subject for a week. Feeling better now he had made a plan he turned his attention back to the book.

**...' There's another one!'...**

"If you wanted to read it why announce it to the whole house?" Alicia asked disbelievingly and Harry just answered in mock seriousness, " there's nothing you can do, he's a lost cause"

**...' Harry had grabbed uncle Vernon around the neck from behind'...**

"Do you make a habit of grabbing things bigger than you?" Said Ron in amusement and Hermione just shook her head fondly at him, realising he was out numbered he just hugged Ginny tighter and settled down not bothering to reply.

**...'he had a plan'...**

Everyone that knew Harry groaned at this small but informative sentence, they all knew that his plans failed and now were just wondering or in some cases, dreading what the punishment was.

**...'he'd trodden on something big and squashy'...**

"Let it be the face, please make it be the face, come on" the twins chanted under their breath which the people who could hear them found quite funny.

**...'had been his uncles face'...**

Fred and George leapt up upon hearing this and cheered to the displeasure of Umbridge and Dumbledore. The minister found this quite amusing though he wouldn't admit it.

**...' Nailed up the letter box'...**

"As if that would stop us" scoffed McGonagall to nods of agreement from the staff.

**...'and jumped at small noises'...**

"Paranoid much?" Muttered Draco and to his shock many Griffindors gave him an approving look.

**...'twenty four letters to Harry'...**

The hall was shocked, they really wanted to get Harry to come to the school. But then they realised, of course they had. He was the boy who lived and what surprised them even more was the fact that this reading made them think of Harry as Harry and not some unapproachable famous person. Many were questioning their actions towards him after this realisation but Umbridge and Dumbledore were sure that this treatment was necessary . They didn't want him to speak up and tarnish their reputations for their actions.

**...' Who on earth wants to talk to you this badly?'...**

"Me!" Shouted most of the hall and Harry blushed at the obvious acceptance and friendship being offered. Dumbledore fumed, even the snakes wanted to be friends with him and then Harry would find out that they weren't that bad and he would expand his friendship group making it harder to manipulate him. This wasn't good, he would have to propose a meeting with the boy and maybe add a few charms to the mix. Undetectable of course, he didn't want that Granger girl to find out and trace it back to him.

**...' No post on Sundays'...**

This sentence earned some confused looks but they decided not to ask about it as they were to engrossed in the story.

**...' Harry leapt into the air trying to catch one'...**

Everyone turned to give him an incredulous look, even Sirius which looked quite weird on a dog. Responding to the unasked question Harry asked, "seeker instincts?" Which was met with looks of understanding from the quidditch nerds and another look from Hermione.

**...'seized Harry around the waist and threw him into the hall'...**

Immediately the halls mood darkened and Sirius buried his furry head into Remus' shoulder, guilt and bad memories eating away at him. Dumbledore and Umbridge felt cheerful from this piece of news and Umbridge didn't even try to hide it which earned her looks of disgust from those who noticed. Feeling upset that his most trusted assistant lied to him about Harry's home life, fudge decided to fire her at the next opportunity and maybe, he thought with a smirk, get her sent to Azkaban if the books revealed any compromising information about the blood quills she kept and promised not to use. Yes, this could be an excellent way to spend the next few weeks.

**...'he looked so dangerous with half his moustache missing'...**

"Why dangerous?" Asked the twins who were quiet up till now planning revenge on the Dursleys, " I would have thought that it would make him seem ridiculous" Harry shrugged not really knowing the answer as it was years ago now.

**...' Dudley was sniffling in the back seat. His father had hit him round the head...' **

If there was any doubts about abuse in the house they were gone now as if Vernon had hit his son, who he practically worshipped what would he do to the nephew he hated?

**...' They didn't stop to eat or drink all day'...**

"But you are already too skinny!" Molly fretted and Remus nodded in agreement, " you should eat more than you do." he said then glared down at Sirius making it clear that he was talking to the both of them. Sirius glared back and some of the Ravenclaws frowned, that dog seemed very intelligent. Not being able to stay mad at Sirius for long, Remus softened his gaze and tightened his hold on the animagus who withdrew his glare immediately.

**..' Harry made a grab for the letter but uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way'...**

" that's illegal!" Screeched Hermione and then started to shout profanities at the book which startled a lot of people who always thought that Hermione was the calm one of the trio. Once she had calmed down the reading started again...

**...' The woman stared'...**

Hermione looked like she was going to start shouting again but Ron shocked her by kissing her square on the lips, the hall started cheering and they pulled away from each other. The twins shouted "finally"at the now red pair and more exchanging of money was done and now the Weasley twins were beaming at the new lot of ten galleons which they put safely with the other ten.

**...' Daddy's gone mad hasn't he?'... **

"Daddy went mad a long time ago Dudders" said Remus be venomously which shocked everyone in the hall but Sirius who knew that the wolf wasn't happy with how people were treating his cub. Trying to calm him he licked Remus and grinned when he pulled a disgusted face, the twins roared with laughter at the normally calm and collected adult who now had a large wet streak running across his face.

**...'then tomorrow, Tuesday, was Harry's eleventh birthday'...**

"Happy birthday!" Screamed the hall and Harry decided against pointing out that his birthday was ages ago as he knew they would never listen.

**...'still you weren't eleven everyday'...**

"No" agreed Ron cheekily, " just 365 days" and Harry just maturely poked his tongue out in response.

**...' Rations turned out to be a packet of crisps each and four bananas'...**

" that's not rations!" Shouted Molly but Remus who noticed Sirius' pitying glance at Harry asked " and just how much of that were you allowed to eat?" This made the hall silent all straining to hear the answer, Harry's refusal to answer was enough and the protests started up again with renewed force, after many failed attempts of getting the hall back in order Umbridge lost her cool and shouted " SILENCE!" The hall turned quiet and the words continued to be read,

**...' Harry was left to find the softest piece of floor he could and curl up under the thinnest most ragged blanket'...**

Harry made a point of ignoring all of the pitied stares sent his way.

**...' Maybe he'd wake Dudley up just to annoy him'..**

"Do it!" Shouted half the hall and Harry smiled at the fact that so many people were on his side. Maybe he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursleys this year! After the third book everyone would know that Sirius was innocent and he would be able to accept Sirius' offer to live with him and of course Remus. He would be able to hear more about his parents, the nice side of his father and not the bully side and he would learn a few tricks to out prank the twins!

**...' Someone was knocking to come in'...**

Variations of "who is it?" Rang through the hall but Dumbledore stood up and said " I am afraid that would have to wait until tomorrow but I assure you that that person means no harm, now off you trot I will see you in the hall at ten don't be late."

**A/N- I have a question, how evil do you want old dumbles to be? And also do you want Remus to know about the change in secret keepers before Sirius broke out of Azkaban but someone put a memory charm on him and he regains his memory later in the story, I will only add it in if people want it but I just find it strange that they trusted the one whose animagus form is a rat and didn't even question each other or look for the mark on their arms. it didn't even look like Remus requested a trial, even just for closure so in my head it was dumbles manipulating people and everyone trusted him so they didn't question him. Sorry of my updates are slow, I just have a lot of things going on but I will try to update as fast as I can. The next chapter won't be a reading the book chapter it will be different people's reactions to the book so far and Sirius will get to have a longer talk with Harry in private, that chapter may take longer to upload as I want to get it right but hopefully I will see you soon!**

**- goodbye for now**


	5. The very short conversation

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- If you have read my other stories you would know that my writing isn't the best and I am willing to listen to advice and will change the story accordingly but the pairings will stay the same so if you don't like don't read as flames will be ignored.**

The students and teachers gradually filtered out of the hall, a few straying and talking to friends from different houses but eventually it was empty. Empty if you didn't include the small group of people who wanted to talk, that group happened to feature Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus who all wanted to discuss what had happened so far in the book and any fears that may have arisen. That group told each other everything, their worries, their crushes (as long as it wasn't a member), any gossip and now the effects of that book. As usual with the rest of the UK, the focus was on Harry and everyone else didn't matter unless they had enough money or power to win over the minister but that group knew better. They were the forgotten, the ones that helped Harry through the trials no child should face, the ones who had a comforting hug when things went wrong and most importantly the ones that helped him keep going. The ones that no matter the cost strove to protect him and Harry was grateful for that, he couldn't thank them enough but sometimes he wished they wouldn't, it was too risky to help him and Sirius was living proof of a protection attempt gone wrong. He didn't want that to happen to any of them yet he knew they would still be there, no matter the situation, they were too stubborn.

They all sat down on the floor, Sirius now in human form, and were silent for a while, none of them wanting to be the first to break the peaceful silence that had settled over the castle. The couples had snuggled up to each other, Ginny had settled herself back in Harry's lap, Ron and Hermione lying down on their fronts next to each other and Sirius and Remus curled up to each other impersonating their canine alter egos. After a few minutes Ron couldn't take the silence anymore so spoke up with a "wow!" The group stared at him confused, " I mean, I knew your life was sucky but I didn't know it was that bad!" He explained. They all but hermione nodded in understanding and she just said "eloquent Ronald." To which Ron gave her an eye roll in reply. Wanting the question that had been eating away at him answered first Sirius asked, " why didn't you tell us that you were a parslemouth?" Harry smiled slightly then answered " I was going to at Christmas but this book got in the way of that, to be honest I had forgotten about it until Hermione reminded me to tell you." Happy with this answer Sirius nodded and the group lapsed into silence again, none of them sure how to put their feelings into words. The silence wasn't awkward or uncomfortable in any way, it was calming, a great relief from the tension the book brought earlier. The silence seemed to say more than words could, this particular silence stood for loyalty, love, acceptance and most importantly, trust. Not one person in the hall at that moment wouldn't die for another in the group, that was the unspoken statement the group had and now, more than ever, it was needed. They knew that Harry and Sirius would need help hearing about the Dursleys, they knew that once Sirius' animagus form was revealed they would have to protect him from the authorities until the truth was read, they knew that they would have to keep Harry calm when the third task was read but the biggest thing they knew they would have to do was to change the future in any way possible if any one of them died. It would be heartbreaking to hear and of course they would nearly crush the person who died in hugs until they calmed down but ultimately they knew they would have to change it, even if it meant that the war would carry on for longer than necessary because they knew that they would be lost if the group wasn't complete. "Shall we call this a weekly meeting, then?" Asked Remus everyone nodded their consent and Remus added " but if anything bothers or upsets someone in between the meetings we can always meet earlier, lets call the meeting every Friday after the reading for as long as it takes and I will make sure that Dumbledore knows to say that no one will be able to be held accountable to their actions in the book unless it is harmful to others" the students in the hall relaxed at these words and sighed in relief, the amount of rule breaking they had done over the years and if their track record proved right only more would still come. " Its getting late," Sirius said, " Me and Remus will be in the room of requirement if needed, goodnight guys" he then turned into his animagus form and slunk off, keeping to the shadows. The rest of the group stared after him knowing he needed some time alone so they bade each other goodnight and the students and Remus parted ways.

**A/N- whenever I say 'the group' now it refers to the characters in this chapter. Continuing with the reading next chapter any tips will be listened to and incorporated if possible. Sorry if there is any things happening that are not in chronological order I have skimmed the books but have not read them in great detail recently so if there are any big errors in timeline please tell me. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't what you were expecting but I had massive writers block and there wasn't much to talk about anyway, hopefully the next meeting will be longer.  
-bye for now!**


	6. Keeper of the keys 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

**A/N- If you have read my other stories you would know that my writing isn't the best so if you don't like don't read as flames will be ignored. Sorry for the late update, I had lots of last minute homework that I had forgotten to do its no excuse I know and I am going on holiday so I won't be updating for a while as there will be no wifi but that doesn't stop me writing so there will be an update as soon as I come back.**

When everyone had finished their breakfast the next morning the reading started again but this time Dumbledore placed a spell on the book' "this will make it read itself automatically so people don't miss information out" he explained and everyone who believed Harry turned their gaze on Umbridge. "I forgot to add yesterday that no one will get in trouble for their actions in the book the same way no one will be rewarded for any actions." The whole student body seemed to breath easier and certain students looked more relaxed on their couches.

**'The keeper of the keys'**

Hagrid blushed under the looks the hall was giving him.

'**''Where's the cannon?'' He asked stupidly' **

"When does he ever ask something intelligently?" Asked Hermione clearly back into her Dursley bashing state of mind.

**'He was holding a rifle in his hands'**

All the muggle born and Half bloods gasped, why did he have a weapon like that around children? The pure bloods looked confused so Hermione, being the unofficial translator explained. "It's like a mixture between the cruciatus curse and the killing curse, if shot in the right place it can cause instant death, whereas if shot somewhere else, like the shoulder it causes a lot of pain. The pure bloods didn't know what to think about that, they had always thought that they could easily outmatch any muggle in a battle but now they were not so sure. Dumbledore once more felt his power drifting away from him, there was a reason that the muggle studies class was kept decades out of time, he needed conflict in Harry's life in order for him to be the perfect weapon, the perfect chess piece on his giant game.

'**The door was hit with such a force that it swung clean off its hinges'**

McGonagall hit Hagrid on the arm "imagine how scared he would have been, why didn't you just knock like a civilised person?" Hagrid shrugged sheepishly knowing that no answer would be acceptable.

'**A giant of a man was standing in the doorway. His face almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild tangled beard, but you could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all the hair**'

"You make it sound as if Hagrid is someone to be scared of!" Exclaimed Ron in surprise then shuddered, how would Harry describe him? Harry smirked as if realising what Ron was thinking and Ron internally thought of revenge.

'**'Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey...''**

And just like that the tension left the room and everyone at least smiled at that sentence, apart from the obvious of course.

'**Dudley squeaked and ran to hide behind his mother'**

"What is that gonna do?" Asked a Hufflepuff "by the way he's described you would still be able to see him" everyone who had seen Dudley at some point in their life laughed at the truth in that sentence.

'**Jerked the gun out of Uncle Vernon's hands, bent it into a knot as easily as if it had been made of rubber, and threw it into a corner of the room'**

"Thank you Hagrid" Mrs Weasley breathed relaxing a little, she had been on edge ever since Hermione had described what a gun was.

'**Uncle Vernon made another funny noise, like a mouse being trodden on'**

"How do you know what that sounds like?" Asked Remus amused and Harry just shrugged, he was eleven, who knows what he was thinking about when he thought that.

'**What he said instead was 'who are you?''**

"Harry!" Screamed most of the girls whilst the boys chuckled at his unfortunate position. Luckily he had an acceptable excuse "how would you feel if someone you thought you had never met before came to you at midnight and told you her knew your parents" most of them backed down at that but Mrs Weasley and McGonagall still gave him disapproving looks.

**A/N- I need to leave this here because I'm not even meant to be doing this much, I'm meant to be packing and spending time with the family but I promise I will update the day I come back.**


End file.
